


It isn't an illusion

by PamelaFizler



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Portuguese, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamelaFizler/pseuds/PamelaFizler
Summary: A night where a heavy rain begin to fall and Cormoran and Robin face the truth about what  they are hiding from each other.“There's one more thing, Robin. The way you looked at me now, the way you sometimes look at me, that moves me, I can't forget. Is that just an illusion of mine?”“No, it isn't an illusion, I...”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlight_swicts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_swicts/gifts).



> I wrote it first in portuguese, but then I translated to english. It's one-shot, in the first chapter I will post the english version and in the second I will post the original version. I hope you like it and that the translation is good enough. 
> 
> Many thanks to my friend moonlight_swicts who did help me to write and to translated this one, she also said I should post it in english and here it is, cheers :)
> 
> Obs: A fanfic em português se encontra no segundo capítulo.

_So honey now_  
_Take me into your lovin' arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_\- Thinking out loud, Eddie Sheeran_

 

“So are you avoiding Spanner now?” Cormoran asked after having another sip of beer.

“So so, he hardly came talk to me since the last time we went out together, I think he already understood that I'm not ready to have anything serious, and we walked away,” Robin replied.

“It must have been hard for him, he seemed to be really enjoying going out with you,” Cormoran commented.

“I also liked to go out with him, but things were getting a little complicated, everything was happening kinda fast and I explained to him that was not my intention,” Robin told before drink some more of her wine.

“I understand,” Cormoran said, although he wanted to know more, although he could hug her so relieved he was that she decided not to date with Spanner.

A long silence fell on the two again, during which they looked at each other a few times and quickly looked away.

Cormoran looked out of the pub window when a lightning lit the dark sky. The rain would come soon and he didn't want Robin to get wet on the way home.

“I think we better leave Robin, it's late and it's gonna be a heavy rain.” He turned his head to look at her.

“All right, I better get home before the rain,” she agreed, but finished drinking her glass of red wine quietly.

Deep down Robin wasn't in the slightest rush to leave, she would return home and everything would be the same, lonely and quiet. Lonely, quiet and without him. Maybe she should finally seize the opportunity, he was right there in front of her, within reach of her hand, within reach of her body. Every time she looked into his dark eyes, she felt that she could understood him more, that admired him more, that there was no possibility of being silent for much longer. But maybe that was just the wine encouraging her to make a rash decision. And she wondered if it would be really rash after all that time.

“Let's go?” Cormoran asked.

“No, I need to go to the bathroom first, I'll be right back.” She dropped the empty glass she was holding and stood up.

Cormoran watched her move away towards the toilets. Every day it was harder to look her in the eye and pretend he didn't feel anything. It seemed like she knew, maybe he was hiding what he felt for too long. When she looked into his eyes a few minutes ago it was like she corresponded the feeling altogether. But he looked away, because maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see. Since a certain moment when they looked deeply at each other it had been difficult to maintain a casual conversation, so when she came back he would try. He would try to talk normally while they leave.

“We can go now,” Robin said when she was back at the table.

When they were already outside the Tottenham, Cormoran's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it to see who was calling.

While he was holding the phone, Robin was able to see that it was the Money Blonde who was calling. She was an insistent and annoying client that Robin thought always had a silly excuse to show up at the office and see Cormoran. Robin was sure that even though she was married, she was flirting with him.

“Is it the Money Blonde again? I thought you were done tailing her business partner,” noticed Robin.

“Yes, and she keeps calling me at inappropriate hours. I've already closed her case, but now she wants me to investigate her husband, thinks he's having an affair.”

Cormoran kept his phone and then stopped in front of the pub to light a cigarette, but gave up because it was starting to rain.

“When I hear about and work in these cases I feel even luckier to be single. No cheating, you know? Gives me peace. Being single has many advantages,” teased Robin.

That didn't seem the kind of conversation Cormoran was hoping for, but he felt that she might be telling him something very important. Robin didn't want anyone, with grief he thought he was fooling himself, she didn't feel the same for him.

“Of course, being single has its advantages,” he agreed while they started walking down the busy street.  
Then they heard the loud roar of a thunder and a torrential rain began to fall.

“Oh, my God, I'm going to get soaked,” Robin commented lifting her coat to cover her head.

Fast and without warning she started running down the sidewalk. By impulse Cormoran ran after her immediately. But less than a minute later he felt an acute pain in his stump, he stopped crouching and putting his hands on his knee. Giving deep breaths he realized right after that Robin was running back to him.

“Oh, my God, did you hurt yourself?” She asked with concern and a tense voice when she approached, but unbalanced herself on the curb when she came to his side. Before she could fall on the ground Cormoran stood up and held her by the arm, avoiding the fall.

“Take it easy, I have one and a half leg and you're the one who slips on the curb?” He teased.

“It was because of the rain, not my clumsy feet,” she replied pretending seriousness, putting her hand on the arm that now held hers.

Cormoran then starts to laugh wildly and Robin also laughs out loud. When he turns his face to her, he is red from laughing so much, and she just stands and look at him. She wishes that could do like the raindrops that just slipped by, stroking his face. His eyes crinkle as he smiles and she feels uncomfortable by all the times that she looked in those brown eyes and couldn’t see them so beautiful. Suddenly Robin saw that smile in a way she hadn't seen before. There was so much beauty, a beauty that perhaps for fear of her own feelings she has denied to acknowledge altogether. But she was no longer afraid, no longer wanted to retract anything, today she would allow herself to see.

Staring at her and realizing that she had stopped laughing, Cormoran understands why when he gets the full intensity of her gaze. He gets caught off guard and feels a chill down in spine, he's getting serious gradually. In a quick assessment he doesn’t remember ever having been looked upon with such appreciation, with such affection, with full attention, all at the same time. And passion? Is there passion in her eyes? He could sworn so. Today he would allow himself to believe so. Under the rain that increased and wet the two of them from head to toe he decides he would accept the passion he sees there. That look says he should forget everything. Nothing else matters, just the way Robin looks at him, pure and only at him. He gets lost in her eyes, he didn’t mind if he would never been found out of there again.

“Ro... Robin.” He clears his throat because his voice doesn’t come out at first. “I want to ask you something, can I?”

“Of course you can,” she replies calmly.

“I know you don't want to have anything serious with Spanner, it's just...” he hesitates.

“You can talk,” Robin encourages.

“Do you feel anything else for him, anything special? Would you still go out with him if he hadn't hurried a little bit?” Cormoran asks.

“I don't feel anything special for him. The problem wasn't that he was hasty, I didn't want to be with him. I knew it wasn't going to work, you know?” She replies sustaining his gaze.

“There's one more thing, Robin. The way you looked at me now, the way you sometimes look at me, that moves me, I can't forget. Is that just an illusion of mine?”

“No, it isn't an illusion, I...”

He doesn't let her finish talking and pulls her gently for him, she hugs him, so the kiss happens. In the middle of the street, under the rain, some people diverting from the couple who at the moment forgets where they are, many curious looks. They allow themselves to feel the moment. They let the rain wash away the uncertainty, the fears, the worries. There's a huge chance that no rain would ever get over that rain, that those two mouths would never forget each other, never forget that their lips finally met.

His fingers touch Robin's wet hair, then he touch her cheek. Her arms squeeze him in a strong embrace, then her fingers rise to his nape and her lips press his forcefully, passional, and she feels her heart pounding. So it's true, as real as the rainwater, he desires her and she reciprocate, she also dreamed with a moment like that. Heart also pounding Cormoran realizes that there will be no regret in believing the passion he saw in her eyes, the passion he found in the kiss. Robin knows that by allowing herself to overflow her feelings for him, she also allows him to show what he can offer to her. She's been longing for a long time to live a first kiss with him, to live what would come afterwards.

The moment passes, fast and intense, and they move away.

“We should better get out of the rain,” Cormoran says softly holding her hand. They realize that there are still people watching them with attention and begin to walk along the street, holding hands, this time slowly.

“I think now I understand why you were so curious to know if I wanted to stay single or if I wanted to be with Spanner,” Robin said turning and smiling at him.

“I was foolish thinking I could fool a detective like you.” He laughs affectionately and puts a hand on her shoulder. So they follow along the sidewalk embraced.

“Don't you want to know how I prefer to receive my detective fees?”

“Ok, what am I owed to you then?” He asked and she could feel a different intensity in his voice.

“You owe me more kisses, lots of kisses,” she replied with joy.

“And I will gladly pay your fees,” he said laughing.

Shortly afterwards they enter on Deanmark Street and both decide in silence that the best place to go isn’t the office, but the small flat above it.


	2. Não é uma ilusão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noite em que uma chuva pesada começa a cair e Cormoran e Robin encaram a verdade sobre o que estão escondendo um do outro.
> 
> "- Tem mais uma coisa Robin. O jeito que você me olhou agora, o jeito que me olha as vezes, mexe comigo, eu não consigo esquecer. Isso é só uma ilusão minha? 
> 
> \- Não, não é uma ilusão, eu..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu traduzi essa fanfic para inglês e a postei como o primeiro capítulo. Esse segundo capítulo traz a versão em português dessa one-shot, espero que gostem. 
> 
> Muito obrigada a minha amiga moonlight_swicts, ela me ajudou a escrever e a traduzir essa fanfic para inglês, brigada miga :)

Então querida agora  
Me abrace com seus braços amorosos  
Beije-me sob a luz de mil estrelas  
Coloque sua cabeça no meu coração batendo  
Estou pensando em voz alta  
Talvez tenhamos encontrado o amor bem aqui, onde estamos  
\- Thinking out loud, Eddie Sheeran

\- Então você está evitando o Spanner agora?- Cormoran perguntou depois de tomar outro gole de cerveja.

\- Mais ou menos, ele quase não me procurou desde a última vez em que a gente saiu, acho que ele já entendeu que eu não estou pronta pra ter nada sério, e a gente se afastou - Robin respondeu.

\- Deve ter sido difícil pra ele, ele parecia estar gostando muito de sair com você - Cormoran comentou.

\- Eu também gostava de sair com ele, só que as coisas foram ficando um pouco complicadas, tudo foi acontecendo meio rápido e eu expliquei pra ele que essa não era a minha intenção - Robin contou bebendo mais um pouco do seu vinho.

\- Entendi - Cormoran disse, apesar de querer saber mais, embora pudesse literalmente sair pulando de alegria por ela ter decidido não ter um relacionamento sério com Spanner. 

Assim um longo silêncio caiu sobre os dois novamente, durante o qual eles se olharam algumas vezes e desviavam rapidamente o olhar.

Cormoran olhava pela janela do pub quando um relâmpago iluminou o céu escuro. A chuva viria logo e ele não queria que Robin se molhasse ao voltar para casa. 

\- Acho melhor a gente ir embora Robin, já ta tarde e vai chover forte - ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela. 

\- Tudo bem, é melhor eu chegar em casa antes da chuva mesmo - ela concordou, mas terminou de beber o seu copo de vinho tinto calmamente.

No fundo Robin não estava com a menor pressa de ir embora, voltaria para casa e tudo estaria igual, solitário e quieto. Solitário, quieto e sem ele. Talvez ela devesse aproveitar finalmente a oportunidade, ele estava bem ali a sua frente, ao alcance da sua mão, ao alcance do seu corpo. Todas as vezes em que olhava nos olhos escuros dele sentia que o entendia mais, que o admirava mais, que não havia a possibilidade de ficar calada por muito mais tempo. Mas talvez fosse só o vinho incentivando que ela tomasse uma atitude precipitada. E ela se questionou também se seria mesmo precipitado depois de todo aquele tempo.

\- Vamos? - Cormoran perguntou.

\- Não, eu preciso ir ao banheiro antes, já volto - ela largou o copo vazio que segurava e se levantou.

Cormoran a observou se afastar em direção aos banheiros. Cada dia era mais difícil olha-la nos olhos e fingir que não sentia nada. Parecia que ela sabia, talvez ele estivesse escondendo o que sentia por tempo demais. Quando olhou dentro dos olhos dele alguns minutos atrás parecia que ela correspondia o sentimento totalmente. Mas ele desviou o olhar, porque talvez só estivesse vendo o que queira ver. A partir de um certo momento em que se olharam profundamente havia sido difícil manter uma conversa casual, então quando ela voltasse ele iria tentar. Tentaria conversar normalmente enquanto estivessem indo embora. 

\- Podemos ir - Robin disse ao voltar para a mesa.

Quando já estavam do lado de fora do Tottenham o telefone de Cormoran vibrou no bolso e ele o pegou para ver quem era. 

Enquanto ele segurava o telefone Robin conseguiu ver que era a Loira Endinheirada que ligava. Ela era uma cliente insistente e irritante que para Robin sempre arrumava uma desculpa boba para aparecer no escritório e ver Cormoran. Robin tinha certeza que apesar de ser casada ela estava flertando com ele. 

\- É a Loira Endinheirada de novo? Achei que você tinha terminado de investigar o sócio dela - observou Robin. 

\- É sim, e ela continua me ligando em horas inapropriadas. Eu já encerrei o caso dela, só que agora ela quer que eu investigue o marido dela, acha que ele está tendo um caso.

Cormoran guardou o celular e depois parou na frente do pub para acender um cigarro, mas desistiu porque já começava a chover. 

\- Quando eu ouço e investigo esses casos me sinto ainda mais sortuda por estar solteira, nada de traição sabe, dá uma paz. Estar solteira tem muitas vantagens - brincou Robin.

Aquele não parecia bem o rumo da conversa casual que Cormoran esperava, mas ele sentiu que ela podia estar lhe dizendo algo muito importante. Robin não queria ninguém, com pesar ele pensou que estava se enganando, ela não sentia o mesmo que ele.

\- Com certeza, ser solteiro tem suas vantagens - Concordou ele enquanto eles começavam a andar pela rua movimentada.  
Então ouviram o barulho alto de um trovão e uma chuva torrencial começou a cair. 

\- Meu Deus, eu vou ficar ensopada - Robin comentou levantando o casaco para cobrir a cabeça. 

E sem aviso ela disparou e começou a correr pela calçada. Por impulso Cormoran correu atrás dela imediatamente. Mas menos de um minuto depois ele sentiu uma dor aguda na articulação da perna amputada e parou agachando e colocando as mãos no joelho. Respirando fundo ele percebeu logo depois que Robin vinha correndo de volta ao seu encontro. 

\- Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, você se machucou? - ela perguntou com a voz tensa de preocupação ao se aproximar, mas se desequilibrou no meio fio quando chegou ao lado dele. Antes que ela pudesse cair no chão Cormoran se ergueu e a segurou pelo braço, evitando a queda. 

\- Vai com calma, eu tenho uma perna e meia e é você que escorrega no meio fio? - ele brinca. 

\- Foi culpa da chuva, não dos meus pés desastrados - ela respondeu fingindo seriedade, botando a mão no braço que agora segurava o dela. 

Cormoran então cai na gargalhada e Robin também começa a rir descontroladamente. Quando ele vira o rosto para ela está vermelho de tanto rir, mas ela para e olha para ele. Queria poder fazer como as gotas da chuva que apenas deslizavam acariciando o rosto dele. As marcas de expressão na lateral dos olhos estavam acentuadas por causa do riso intenso, e ela se sentiu incomodada por todas as vezes em que olhou naqueles olhos castanhos e não os enxergou tão bonitos. De repente Robin viu aquele sorriso de uma forma que ainda não havia visto antes. Havia tanta beleza, uma beleza que talvez por medo dos próprios sentimentos ela tenha se negado a reconhecer por completo. Só que ela não sentia mais medo, não queria mais retrair nada, hoje ela se permitiria enxergar.

A encarando e percebendo que ela havia parado de rir Cormoran entende o porquê ao receber toda a intensidade do olhar dela. Ele é pego desprevenido e sente um arrepio na espinha, vai ficando sério gradativamente. Faz uma avaliação rápida e não se lembra de já ter sido olhado com tanto apreço, com tanto carinho, com total atenção, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. E paixão? Existe paixão nos olhos dela? Ele podia jurar que sim. Hoje ele vai se permitir acreditar que sim. Debaixo da chuva que só aumentava e molhava os dois da cabeça aos pés ele decide que vai aceitar a paixão que enxerga ali. Aquele olhar diz que ele deve esquecer de tudo. Nada mais importa, só a forma como Robin olha para ele, pura e unicamente para ele. Ele se perde naquelas pupilas, não se importa se nunca mais for encontrado fora dali.

\- Ro.. Robin - ele pigarreia porque a voz não sai de início. - Eu quero fazer uma pergunta, posso?

\- Claro que pode - ela responde calmamente.

\- Eu sei que você não quer ter nada sério com Spanner, é só que ... - ele hesita.

\- Pode falar - Robin incentiva.

\- Você sente alguma coisa a mais por ele, algo especial? Continuaria a sair com ele se ele não tivesse se precipitado um pouco? – Cormoran pergunta.

\- Não sinto nada especial por ele. O problema não foi ele ser precipitado, eu não queria ficar com ele. Sabia que não ia dar em nada, entende? - ela responde sustentando o olhar dele.

\- Tem mais uma coisa Robin. O jeito que você me olhou agora, o jeito que me olha as vezes, mexe comigo, eu não consigo esquecer. Isso é só uma ilusão minha? 

\- Não, não é uma ilusão, eu ... 

Ele não a deixa terminar de falar e a puxa delicadamente para si, ela o abraça, assim o beijo acontece. No meio da rua, embaixo da chuva, algumas pessoas desviando do casal que naquele momento se esquece de onde está, muitos olhares curiosos. Eles se permitem o momento. Deixam a chuva lavar a incerteza, os medos, as preocupações. Há uma enorme chance de nenhuma chuva superar aquela, de aquelas duas bocas nunca se esquecerem uma da outra, de nunca se esquecerem que enfim se encontraram.

Os dedos dele tocam os cabelos molhados de Robin, depois tocam a bochecha. Os braços dela o apertam em um abraço forte, depois os dedos sobem para a nuca e seus lábios pressionam os dele com mais força, de forma passional, e ela sente o coração acelerar. 

Então é verdade, real como a água da chuva, ele a deseja e ela retribui, ela também sonhava com ele, com um momento assim. Com o coração também acelerado Cormoran percebe que não vai haver arrependimento em acreditar na paixão que viu nos olhos dela, a paixão que encontrou no beijo. Robin sabe que ao se permitir extravasar os seus sentimentos por ele também permite que ele mostre o que pode lhe oferecer. Ela anseia há muito tempo por viver um primeiro beijo com ele, viver o que viria depois. 

O momento passa, rápido e intenso, e eles se afastam.

\- A gente devia sair da chuva - Cormoran diz com suavidade segurando a mão dela. Eles percebem que ainda há pessoas os observando com atenção e começam a se afastar pela rua, de mãos dadas, dessa vez lentamente. 

\- Acho que entendi porque você estava tão curioso pra saber se eu queria continuar solteira ou se queria ficar com Spanner - Robin disse se virando e sorrindo para ele.

\- Eu inocente achando que ia enganar uma detetive como você - ele ri carinhosamente e coloca uma mão no ombro dela. Assim eles seguem pela calçada abraçados. 

\- Você não quer saber como quero receber meus honorários de detetive? 

\- Como, o que eu estou devendo a você então? - ele perguntou e ela pode sentir uma intensidade diferente na voz dele. 

\- Você está me devendo mais beijos, muitos beijos - ela respondeu com alegria. 

\- E eu terei muito prazer em pagar seus honorários - ele disse rindo.

Pouco depois eles entram na Deanmark Street e ambos decidem em silêncio que o melhor lugar para ir não é o escritório, mas o pequeno flat acima dele.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você leu até o final, por favor, me diz o que achou :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you read please let me know what you think.
> 
> *O segundo capítulo é a versão em português dessa one-shot*


End file.
